


Terapia Estelar

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Self-Discovery, optimistic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Às vezes as estrelas podem nos mostrar coisas muito mais interessantes do que a sua beleza...





	Terapia Estelar

Há um momento do dia em que a calma inabalável paira sobre meu coração. É um momento calmo, silencioso em que o corpo fica paradinho observando um dos mais belos quadros criados por Deus.

Mas apenas o corpo para. A alma se liberta dele e viaja pra longe, seguindo caminhos que minha imaginação indica.

Meus olhos, deslumbrados pelo quadro que nunca está do mesmo jeito, procuram ligar os pontinhos brilhantes e criar imagens com eles. O sorriso atravessa meu rosto sem nenhum comando enquanto eu vejo, pelos olhos da minha alma, os lugares que ela percorre. Lugares incríveis, mágicos, tão maravilhosos quanto pode ser possível.

A minha alma, ainda fora do corpo, se diverte imaginando os segredos daquele maravilhoso, mas intocável céu. _Será que existem extraterrestres? Será que as estrelas falam? Será a lua mesmo um queijo esburacado?_ Ela me pergunta, animada.  Mas eu, ainda extasiada com a beleza daquela paisagem, não consigo responder a essas perguntas.

Mas lá no fundo, a minha alma não quer saber de nenhuma destas coisas. Prefere desconhecer os segredos deliciosos que envolvem o interminável céu estrelado. Então, ainda animada, ela retorna, cheia de memórias sobre os lugares maravilhosos que visitou.

E, de novo Júlia, eu dou meu adeus especial ao céu maravilhoso que me proporcionou tão deliciosa terapia. A mais bela das pinturas criadas por Deus: infinita, intocável...


End file.
